qiafandomcom-20200214-history
Enora Gallou
Enora Gallou is a main character in QIA. She is an Agent in the London Field Team. Biography Before joining the QIA Early Life Enora was born in Auxerre. Shortly before her sixth birthday, she experienced the traumatic experience of her father committing suicide. She later learned that this was caused by his being conned by a business associate, Louis White. ("Paris", "Enora") May 2006 Almost a year later, still feeling the effects of her father's suicide, Enora met first a kind woman, then later a mysterious man who introduced himself as Jack. ("Paris") May 2014 Nine years after her father's suicide, she was once again approached by Jack, who this time gave her a package of information and evidence that revealed the truth about Louis White's involvement in Martin Gallou's suicide. ("Enora") Academic Achievements Enora has always had a gifted intellect; she graduated from both junior high school and high school a year early, then enrolled in the ENS. While there she studied parallel degrees in International Relations and Theoretical and Applied Mathematics, as well as completing a two-year Open University course on psychology in a single year. ("Paris") After joining the QIA Recruitment and Training In late 2019, Enora's tutor introduced her to two headhunters, supposedly from a London-based IT firm, but in reality Agents Sarah Cunnington and Tom Burt, who informed them that they wanted to recruit her into the QIA. After witnessing a telling conversation between the Agents and Jack Harringer, followed by Jack's sudden Jump, she immediately agreed to go back with them to London and join up ("Paris"). She later revealed to Sarah and Ethan that her real reason for doing so was because she had spotted an opportunity to go back in time and save her father Louis White, and therefore stop him from killing himself. ("Enora") Enora trained with Tom, while working alongside Hafiz and Mike on preparation for the upcoming Moorfields 1811 Mission. ("Home") Spitalfields and Moorfields (See main articles: Spitalfields 1807 Mission, Moorfields 1811 Mission and Spitalfields 1809 Mission) Enora helped plan the missions to both Spitalfields, during which she posed as Sarah's sister in order to plant a tracking device on Mary Bowman, and Moorfields, in which she once again posed as Sarah's sister, this time to get her admitted to Bethlem Hospital. ("Mary") After learning that Sarah's Sarah's tracking device had somehow malfunctioned, Enora - posing again as Harriet - attempted to find out what was happening, but was unable to get any information out of the hospital's steward, Philip Walker. She subsequently devised a new plan, requiring Tom, to attempt to break her out, but shortly after they discovered that Sarah was now part of documented history as a Bethlem patient - and about to die. ("Elizabeth") With information obtained from Walker, Enora scaled the London Wall and broke into the hospital's grounds in order to find and rescue Sarah. However, she was interrupted by Mary Bowman, who had escaped her cell and had undergone a bizarre transformation. With Tom's help, the two of them managed to subdue her. Later, in 1809, Enora was responsible for taking down Jacob Dorody, allowing the team to capture him. ("Bedlam") Secret Agenda In December 2019, Enora carried out a carefully-planned scheme to gain access to the Eye Interface during a short, quiet period, incapacitate the two on-duty analysts Drew Glenn and Charlie Beck using a stolen prohiberazin gun, and to access the Interface. She also managed to cover her tracks well enough that Director Hall does not (yet) know she was the one responsible for the security breach ("Geneva"). Her reason for doing so was later revealed as an attempt to manufacture a mission in order to kill Louis White and therefore prevent her father's suicide. By planting information on a tablet and claiming it was Aleksander Volkov's, she was able to convince Hall and the team to Jump to Paris in 1994, where she would have an opportunity to kill White. However, she was stopped by Sarah and Ethan, who convinced her that causing such an infraction would create Paradox. They both covered for her and completed the mission anyway, to keep her alibi intact ("Enora"). The London Hub Mole While in Dubai, Jack Harringer gave Enora a USB drive containing evidence suggesting that Tom is a traitor; he claimed he had been holding onto the drive for her for a long time ("Dubai"). Enora shared the information with Sarah, who promised to look into the matter in more detail once she returned from her mission to Karachi ("Jilani"). Before they made their unprecedented Jump into the future with prisoner Jacob Dorody, Enora again implored Sarah to go with her to show Hall the evidence, especially since they could be going on a dangerous mission with a traitor in the team. Sarah again put her off, and the two of them argued. While on the mission, the team was ambushed in the tunnels beneath Westminster, and Enora was taken. ("Dorody") The Resistance Enora was taken by members of the Resistance to be interrogated by Carl Stone, the local cell leader. Carl explained to her that they had taken her by mistake, and that their actual target had been Sarah, whom he had planned to use to kill Philip Walker, who is now in the twenty-third century and working for Novus, before he created the Pariahs. However, after Enora explained that, due to the Paradox, this plan had no chance of succeeding, she instead offered to join the Resistance and help them mount an attack on Walker and his lab at Blackgrace anyway. ("Resistance") Using her research and tactical skills, Enora constructed a finely tuned plan to get them into Blackgrace that consisted of three stages. By the time the team reached the final stage - getting past two Pariah guards - only Enora and Sarah managed to get into the actual Blackgrace labs. There they found Joe Graham, who had been captured by Novus operatives while pursuing Sarah into the future. Graham was in such an awful state following experimentation by Walker that Enora was forced to shoot him in a mercy killing. She and Sarah then confronted Walker in his lab, but were soon joined by Jacob Dorody and Carl, his prisoner. However, this had all been Carl's plan; he detonated a bomb, destroying Blackgrace and the Pariahs, but killing himself and Dorody in the process. Enora was devastated by this, as she and Carl had recently entered into a relationship, and upon her return she withdrew herself in mourning. ("Walker", "Hafiz") Reassignment After Sarah went on the run as a wanted murderer and quantum terrorist, Enora took over her duties as linguist, while new recruit Rupa Kalsi took over Enora's former role as tactical planner ("Sides", "Rupa"). She later resumed her usual duties after Sarah's reinstatement ("Change"). Loss of Quantum Potential During the Sicily mission, Enora was touched by Robert Tunneson, which afflicted her in an unexpected way, rendering her unable to Jump any more, even with the use of a Hub ("Hall"). As a result, Enora sank into a depression and even decided to quit the QIA, until Sarah convinced her to stay after taking her to the real Moulin Rouge in 1892 and promising to take her on every mission so she could still be a part of the team ("Academy"). Enora was revealed to be on Hall's blackmail database. Shortly after this discovery, Enora vanished, leaving Mike Duncan unconscious ("Denny"). Relationships Sarah Cunnington Enora has a reasonable working relationship with Sarah, although she did question Sarah's decision to ask Mary Bowman about the "crimson emerald" ("Mary"). However, later she followed Sarah's advice about improvisation to capture Jacob Dorody, suggesting she is open to flexibility after all ("Bedlam") Following her faked mission to Paris, Sarah managed to talk her down from murdering Louis White, and she and Ethan both agreed to cover for her, for which she is extremely grateful ("Enora"). After Jack Harringer gave Enora a USB drive containing evidence of Tom Burt being a traitor within the London Hub, she shared it with Sarah, who promised to look into the matter with her ("Jilani"). Shortly before her abduction during the New Philadelphia 2263 Mission, Enora and Sarah had an argument over the evidence, and about Jack. ("Dorody") After Sarah's arrest in 2020, Enora was appointed as her legal counsel, and though she argued her case well and got Sarah acquitted on three of the four charges against her, she was found guilty on the fourth - that of quantum terrorism ("Justice"). Later, after Enora lost her quantum potential at the (literal) hands of Robert Tunneson, Enora decided to quit the QIA, but was convinced by Sarah to stay after they Jumped to the real Moulin Rouge in 1892 ("Academy"). Tasneem Hafiz Enora has a good working relationship with Captain Hafiz. As of "Sides", they now live together, and Enora is considered one of the few people Hafiz can trust. Ethan Taylor Enora has a good working relationship with Agent Taylor. After faking the mission to Paris, he and Sarah covered for her, for which she is extremely grateful. ("Enora") Tom Burt Enora has shown open disdain for Tom's brash methods, to the point where she seemed to deliberately exclude him from the Moorfields mission, which prompted a very heated argument between them both. ("Mary"). However, with a change in circumstances, Enora reluctantly agreed that Tom should be brought into the mission after all ("Elizabeth"). Later, she and Tom began making steps towards a more respectful relationship ("Bedlam"). Her distrust and dislike for Tom may stem from a warning letter she had received five years previously, from Jack Harringer, explicitly telling her not to trust him. ("Enora") Their relationship was further tested after Tom vehemently pursued Jack Harringer during the Rome mission, leading Enora to openly confront him. After they talked it out, the two of them eventually settled their differences. ("Unnatural") Jack Harringer Enora shares a mysterious past with Jack, who she first met when she was when she was six years old ("Paris"). When she met him again eight years later, he gave her information on Louis White that connected the con man to her father's suicide. Jack also included a letter that explicitly warned her not to trust Tom Burt, even though at that point it would be another five years. ("Enora") When she met him again in Dubai, Jack admitted to her that when she first met him in Auxerre, it was not in fact the first time he had met her. Jack also gave her a small unidentified object, which he told her he'd been holding on to for her for a long time ("Dubai"). This was later revealed to be a USB drive containing (falsified) evidence showing Tom Burt to be a traitor within the London Hub, which she shared with Sarah ("Jilani"). Enora was angry after Jack was targeted as a result of Tereza Porizkova's intelligence, during the Rome mission, strongly disagreeing with his arrest and incarceration in the Void ("Rome", "Unnatural"). Carl Stone During her initial time with the Resistance, Enora gradually fell in love with cell leader Carl Stone ("Resistance"). When Carl killed himself in order to destroy Blackgrace and Walker's Pariah army with a bomb, Enora was devastated at losing him ("Walker", "Hafiz"). Appearances Season One 1Flashbacks only Season Two Trivia Enora took over 15 minutes to successfully make her first Jump ("Mary"). She claimed to have poor aim when firing a gun ("Bedlam"), but this was later proven to be a lie when she shot both Drew Glenn and Charlie Beck with prohiberazin during her hack into the Eye Interface ("Geneva"). Enora lived in Lime Grove, Shepherd's Bush ("Hafiz"), until "Misdirection", when she was moved temporarily into a hotel room thanks to Sarah's intervention. As of "Sides", she lives with Hafiz at Hammersmith Grove. Enora is learning German ("Rupa"). Enora is portrayed by Heather Warren for photographic appearances. Category:Characters